


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by howdoesonewrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Can you tell this is about christmas?, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M, Making Love, Top Draco Malfoy, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: Harry moves back to London just in time for Christmas





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I realize Christmas isn't for another month but I LOVE Christmas. Also this song has been playing in my head for a while and I've wanted to see where this goes

Harry peered out of his window onto the snowy streets of New York City. He and Draco Malfoy had been sharing a flat in Manhattan for the past two years before Draco decided to move back to Europe the past summer, leaving Harry behind. They had stumbled into each other the winter following the end of the war. They both had decided to move to the states, to New York City no less. Over a cup of coffee and a tour of the city, Draco had asked Harry if he had a roommate, and if not, would he be inclined to move in with him. Harry said yes immediately. He craved familiarity even if it was in his former rival.

Draco had left him 5 months ago. Harry had begged him to stay, not wanting to be alone in a big city. Though he had lived there for over 2 years, Harry still felt small in the vast area. Draco had begged him to move back to London. In July, Harry had not been ready. But now, he was.

Harry looked around the empty apartment. All his belongings were compressed into 2 suitcases, the rest had already been sent off. He breathed onto the glass of the window and drew a heart with the word “Draco” in it. He watched it fade then took his bags and walked out the door, locking it for the last time.

\-------

Draco’s boots crunched the fresh snow in London. He walked down Diagon Alley with a cold, red nose. His gloved covered fingers were clutching parcels and bags as he made his way out onto the muggle streets. It was December 23rd and Draco was still making last minute shopping trips. He fondly recalled Harry nagging him beginning in November to do his Christmas shopping. 

Draco had made a mistake leaving New York. It wasn’t leaving the city that was the mistake. No, as much as he loved it, he needed to go back home. His mistake was not waiting for Harry to come with him. He missed Harry something fierce. Everyday since July, Draco had spent a majority of the time “moping” around according to Pansy. 

Sure, Draco got things in order. Reestablished himself. Opened a small apothecary. Bought a flat in muggle London. Created new relationships with old enemies. But he still longed for Harry. 

Weasley and Granger had pestered Draco for the first couple of weeks about Harry’s whereabouts but they had quickly realized their friend would not be returning anytime soon. 

Draco walked down the familiar neighborhood to his apartment. When he got there, he was forced to whisper a small charm to unlock his door because his hands were full of presents. The door opened to a small living room with matching cream sofas and a dark coffee table. He immediately spotted the letter sitting on his table and placed the packages down on the sofas.

He opened the letter and found an invitation to get out of the house 

Draco,  
Get your bum over to mine and bring some liquor and/or food.  
Pansy is here.  
\- Blaise

Draco scoffed and throw the letter down onto the table. He wouldn’t be told what to do. But then again, he had been “moping” around and getting out before Christmas would be nice. First he had to get somethings in order.

Over an hour had passed before Draco was ready to go out. He had a bottle (or two) of wine in his hand, all his presents had been been wrapped and he was wearing a cozy cashmere jumper with dark grey trousers. He stepped into the floo and walked out in Blaise’s home.

\-------

It was 9pm on December 23rd and Harry was wandering around London with an address scribbled on a paper in the palm of his hand. A couple months back, Draco had written a letter to Harry with an updated address so that Harry may visit him whenever he returned in London. At first, Harry had been upset that Draco had assumed he would come back, but now Harry was grateful. Draco did always know Harry better than he knew himself.

Harry finally located the flat and unlocked the door with a simple ‘alohomora’. He looked around and immediately his spirits fell. Draco had not one Christmas decoration up. Or any decorations at all for that matter. Harry had always made sure that there were plenty of pictures and artworks around their flat to keep everything interesting. 

As disappointed as Harry might have been, he had anticipated this and unshrunk his bags from his pockets. The first thing he pulled out from his suit case was a picture of him and Draco the week before Draco left. Then, Harry hadn’t known Draco was planning on moving away and their smiles were bright with Draco’s arm slung over Harry’s shoulder.

The second item was another picture. This one from their previous Christmas (and magical no less). Their friend in New York had photographed them under mistletoe, kissing each other with small smiles.

Harry placed both photographs onto the fireplace mantel and began getting to work on the rest of the house. He unshrunk a Christmas tree in the corner of the room just to the left of the fireplace, placed a skirt underneath it, and then he took gold tinsel and wrapped it around the tree in an even layer going up. Next he strung fairy lights around the tree and started hanging red and green baubles. He grabbed specially made baubles from his bag. Each one was made for him by a different friend, a gift from Hermione his first Christmas in the States. Ron’s had the Chudley Cannons logo on it, Hermione's had a book, Luna’s had nargles, Nevile’s a variety of small plants and Ginny’s a snitch. He placed them evenly on the tree before grabbing his favorite one. This one was one Draco had made him. It was a golden color with green and red calligraphy on it. It read “D + H” in loopy cursive with a heart on the opposite side. Harry placed it in the center of the tree with the letters facing out. Finally, he picked up the star. It was a relic from Draco’s mother, Narcissa. Draco’s family had used it for decades. It was silver and elegant with a charm so that it would never scratch and the color would never fade. On the inside, where it was hollow to place on the tree, the Black family name was etched into the aging metal. Harry placed it on top and watched as the star began to sparkle, another charm placed on it. Content, Harry took a step back and took a deep breath. There was still much more to do before Draco returned.

\-------

It was 2am when Draco got home. He unlocked his front door and immediately heard the sound of soft christmas songs playing. His heart stopped beating and his breath got lost in his throat. 

“I’ll be home for Christmas...” the song played. 

The apartment was lit with fairy lights that definitely weren't there a few hours ago. Draco toed off his shoes and placed his coat on the rack next to the door. There was a mug of hot chocolate on the kitchen counter and as Draco brought it to his lips, he realized it had been sitting there for a while, judging by its temperature. 

“You can plan on me… “ 

He walked to the living room and found 2 stockings hung on the fireplace mantle. A green one with his name on it and a silver one with Harry's. He grabbed the picture of him and Harry kissing and felt tears in his eyes. 

“Please have snow and mistletoe… ”

Draco turned his attention to the huge Christmas tree in the corner of the room and reached for the bauble with his and Harry's initials. He turned it in his hand to look at the messy heart he had drawn 2 years ago. He felt his throat constricting as he hung it back up on the tree.

“And presents ‘neath the tree…”

He saw the star on top of the tree and knew the tears in his eyes were now falling freely. Then he spotted the presents underneath the tree, wrapped and perfect. He picked one up and found that it said “To my beloved Draco, From Harry”

“Christmas eve will find me…”

Draco was overwhelmed with emotion. He was now sobbing and shaking. Harry had written “my beloved”. Draco was his beloved. Harry still loved him. Harry! 

“Where the love light gleams…”

Draco all but dropped the present back under the tree and ran to his room. He slowed down and, with his heart in his throat, gently twisted the handle of his door and pushed it open. 

“I'll be home for Christmas...”

Harry was there. He was laying in Draco's bed. His black curly hair was strawn out on the white pillow, his dark skin striking on the linens. He was wearing one of Draco's Christmas jumpers and tight black underwear. His feet were covered in fluffy socks with snowflakes on them. He had fallen asleep over the cover with a book in his hand. Draco noticed a piece of mistletoe hanging over his bed and smiled. 

“If only in my dreams.”

Draco's heart was pounding so fast he thought he might pass out. He tiptoed to the bed and leaned over, placing a kiss on Harry's temple. Then he kissed his cheek and Harry let out a small yawn. He cupped his jaw and moved his mouth to Harry's, slowly willing Harry to wake up from his slumber. 

“Draco,” Harry whispered. His eyes were still closed and Draco felt his his hand twist in his jumper, gripping him tight. 

“Harry,” Draco replied, kissing Harry once more before leaning back. Draco watched Harry fondly as he began stroking his hair. After what felt like hours, Harry opened his eyes.  
“Mmm. Happy Christmas,” Harry said, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes.

“It's only Christmas eve,” Draco said. 

“Happy Christmas, Draco,” Harry said more firmly. 

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” Draco replied with a small chuckle.

Harry finally gathered the energy to sit up fully. He crossed his legs and examined Draco. “I missed you,” he finally said. 

“As have I,” Draco said. He took a seat in his bed and opened his arms, an invitation for Harry to come to him. 

Harry crawled over and rested his back to Draco's chest. For a while neither talked. Draco stroked Harry's hair, and Harry held Draco's free hand in his own and examined his knuckles and nails. Both were trying to process that this moment was real. 

The Christmas song was still playing when Draco decided to speak. “Do you seriously have this song on repeat?” he asked. 

Harry laughed, having forgotten that he did in fact have I'll be home for Christmas on repeat. 

“It fit the mood, don't you think?”

“I suppose.”  
They sat in silence again for a while. Harry was too nervous to address his presence in London and Draco was too afraid to ask. 

Once again, Draco broke the silence. “So... are you here for the holiday?” he asked, fearing the answer would be yes.

“No,” Harry replied. He squeezed Draco’s left hand in his own before releasing it. He turned around and straddled Draco’s lap.

“How long then?” Draco said. 

Harry leaned into him. He studied Draco’s face briefly before pressing his lips to Draco’s. Draco kissed him back softly, as though Harry would disappear if he pushed his luck too far. Harry held Draco’s face and pressed himself against Draco, missing everything about him. He began grinding his hips against Draco, wanting to feel him. He moved his lips from Draco’s mouth to his jaw then down to his neck.

Draco whimpered. He wanted this so badly, but he had to know. “Harry,” he sighed, placing his hand on Harry’s chest and holding him away. “How long?”

Harry stopped trying to push himself on Draco. He just sat in his lap and finally gave a small smile. “As long as you’ll have me.”

“As in...?”

“I’m moving back, Draco. Back to London. Back to you. Back to home,” Harry said. “Now please, Draco,” Harry said pressing his lips back against Draco’s, “Please, I’ve missed you. Fuck me, Draco.”

Draco kissed him hard and brought his arms around Harry, squeezing him hard to his chest. “I’ve had a key with your name on it for months,” Draco said

“Draco pleeeeaase.”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed kissing Harry back, this time with meaning. He gripped Harry’s hips and flipped them over. He sat on top of Harry, gazing into those bright green eyes. Then, he bent down and started sucking at Harry’s jaw. “I want to make love to you,” he said between nips. “Please, please let me love you Harry,” he begged.

Harry nodded, holding Draco’s head to his jaw. Draco continued sucking deep marks into Harry’s jaw and rocking his hips to meet Harry’s. “Draco,” Harry whined.

“You’re so beautiful, Harry,” Draco said, pulling back. He started unbuttoning his trousers and pulled off his jumper. He finished undressing then layed down on Harry again. “I love that you’re here, in my bed, in my clothes.”

“Draco.”

“I’m going to prepare slowly. Then bury myself in you. Take you slow. I want you to know how much you mean to me,” Draco said. He tugged Harry’s pants down and threw them somewhere in the room. He reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

“Help me take off this bloody jumper,” Harry complained, tugging at the fabric, “it's far too hot.”

Draco placed the lube on the bed and helped Harry pull the jumper all the way off, raking his hands up Harry's torso. Harry wriggled under his hands as Draco began teasing his nipples with his thumbs, his other fingers encasing Harry’s ribs. 

“Draco,” Harry panted, “Get on with it.”

“So needy,” Draco tsked with a roll of his eyes but his smile betrayed his attitude. He grabbed the lube again and moved lower on Harry’s body. Sitting on his knees, he squirted some lube on his fingers and reached down slowly and began rubbing his fingers against Harry’s hole. Harry shivered beneath him as Draco slowly inserted a finger inside of Harry. “You’re so beautiful,” Draco says, slowly adding another.

Harry was looking at Draco with lust filled eyes. His kinky hair was sticking up and some was stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Draco reached up with his free hand and gripped Harry’s hair. He pulled Harry forward to meet him for a kiss before releasing him and letting him fall back onto the bed. Draco added another finger and started fucking him, pulling his fingers in and out in a rhythmic pattern that had Harry squirming and begging for “more, please, Draco” in soft pants.

When Harry was close, Draco pulled his fingers out and gave his cock a small tug. “Ready?” he asked. Harry gave a small nod and then Draco pushed in slowly. Harry gasped as Draco pushed himself all the way in.

“Merlin, your cock is amazing,” Harry groaned, wiggling his hips a bit. Draco grasped his arse cheeks and gave them a brief squeeze and next adjusted their bodies. Draco seated himself better inside Harry and leaned over him on all fours. Harry reached up and brushed Draco’s fine wispy hair from his face. 

Draco smiled, “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too,” Harry said.

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry then began thrusting into him with ernest. He fucked Harry slowly as promised. He wanted Harry to feel loved, deeply and truly. He didn’t want to rush this. He had been waiting a long time for this moment and wanted to make it worthwhile. 

Harry’s breathing started to quicken and Draco felt himself growing tired. He was close and so was Harry. Harry tugged on his hair and Draco bent down and sucked on Harry’s throat. Harry held him there and used his other hand to grasp his throbbing prick. He fucked his hand in a natural rhythm every time Draco thrust into him. 

Harry’s muscles tightened and his breath hitched, and he came between Draco’s and his chest. Draco moaned into Harry’s neck and felt himself release into Harry after his own. Harry shook underneath him with aftershocks and Draco laid his body on Harry’s, bringing his arms protectively around him and holding him close. Finally they stilled and they laid in the dark, panting softly. Harry murmured a cleaning charm that made Draco shiver. Harry readjusted them and pulled the blankets over their bodies.

“Don't ever leave me again, Draco,” Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to Draco's hair. 

“I couldn't dream of it,” Draco said. He buried his face into Harry's neck once again and let out a sigh. “Good night, Harry. Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas, Draco,” Harry said. He reached his arm around Draco's back and held him tight. 

They fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing and the soft sound of the music, still on repeat. 

I'll be home for Christmas

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://howdoesonewrite-help.tumblr.com)


End file.
